5 veces en las que Peter quiso besar a Tony Stark
by Sthefynice
Summary: ...y una en la que finalmente lo hizo. El título habla por sí solo ;) Traducción autorizada, basada en Homecoming. Slash. ¡Disfruten!


**5 Veces en las que Peter Parker quiso besar a Tony… y una en la que finalmente lo hizo**

 **Sinopsis:** El título habla por sí solo ;) Basado en Homecoming. Sus comentarios serán apreciados. ¡Disfruten! (Traducción autorizada por **secretsuperhero1** )

 **Disclaimer:** _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ , _Iron Man_ y _The Avengers_ , no me pertenecen. La custodia es representada principalmente por su creador, Stan Lee. Esta historia tampoco me pertenece, fue escrita originalmente por **secretsuperhero1**. De lo único que me apodero, es de mi trabajo como traductora de fics zukulentos ;3

 **Notas de Autor (secretsuperhero1):** _"Culpo a Spider-Man: Homecoming por esto. No, en serio. Nunca había considerado la pareja hasta que vi la película. Fui a verla, me sorprendí por lo asombrosa que era, luego fui a casa y escribí este fanfic en dos días._

 _Aunque Peter tiene un serio crush con Tony en esta historia (y de nuevo, ¿quién no tiene un crush con Tony? Creo que eso es científicamente imposible), aquí todo está perfectamente legal y consensual y… ya saben. Así que no hace falta preocuparse por el contenido en esta historia. Oh, y tiene spoilers de Spider-Man: Homecoming, en dado caso de no haberla visto quedas advertido. De ser así, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡La peli es increíble!"_

 **Notas de** ** Traductora:** Me contenta que luego de tantos meses, por fin hoy pude terminar de traducir esta linda historia para nuestro deleite. La historia original la pueden buscar con total confianza en AO3, si gustan leerla en su idioma original.

Agradecimientos especiales a _Herkaocles_ por betearlo.

* * *

 **1.**

Peter puede recordar exactamente cuando su desafortunado crush comenzó.

Apenas en ese entonces, había sido un niño, pero ya había aprendido a leer y pasaba horas y horas con su nariz enterrada en los libros de cómics… especialmente aquellos que trataban sobre súper-héroes. Ya que esperaba ver a un súper-héroe algún día.

Hasta que sucedió.

Peter estaba comiendo pizza y viendo televisión con May y Ben, cuando la conferencia de prensa comenzó. Tony Stark dio un paso al frente. Peter no le prestó mucha atención… después de todo, el Señor Stark no era Iron Man.

Iron Man era genial y gracioso y tenía una armadura súper cool… mientras que el Sr. Stark era sólo un ingeniero.

Al menos, eso fue lo que Peter pensó. Pero entonces el Señor Stark dijo algo que cambiaría la vida de Peter para siempre.

—Soy Iron Man.

Dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

Los reporteros comenzaron a gritar llenos de incredulidad.

Y Peter por poco deja caer su comida.

Desde aquél día, había pasado un montón de tiempo aprendiendo todo lo que había que saber sobre el Señor Stark y Iron Man. Veía los videos en donde él aparecía una y otra vez. Estudiaba la manera en la que el Sr. Stark hablaba, caminaba, peleaba con sus enemigos… demonios, incluso la manera en la que se colocaba sus lentes de sol. Todo sobre él parecía ser tan espontáneo y elegante, como si estuviera destinado a sólo ser perfecto.

Y sus ojos…

Peter no podía alejar aquellos orbes fuera de su mente. Él lamentaba que no pudiese dibujar, aunque de igual manera él trataría de capturar los ojos del Sr. Stark sobre el papel.

Pero aquello era normal, ¿verdad? Personas ordinarias admiraban a gente extraordinaria, y el Sr. Stark encajaba con la definición de extraordinario llegado a este último punto.

Peter se encontraba realmente avergonzado cuando fue a comprar un poster del Sr. Stark. Afortunadamente, la vendedora no pareció pensar mucho al respecto. Probablemente estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con chicos locos que tenían algún crush con gente famosa.

Esperen… ¿ _crush_?

Tío Ben alzó sus cejas esa misma noche cuando llegó del trabajo y vio el poster en su habitación, pero fue lo suficientemente piadoso como para no mencionarlo. Él sólo le dio un beso a Tía May y se fue a comer su cena.

Peter no podía evitar quedarse mirando. Les había visto besarse como un millón de veces y nunca le había prestado atención. Algo cambió.

Se fue a su habitación e imaginó como sería besar a alguien por primera vez. Posó su mirada en el poster y repentinamente tuvo una clara visión de besar al Señor Stark, con sus profundos orbes marrones abriéndose en sorpresa, sus manos…

Peter se congeló, mirando al poster como un profundo cautivo que comenzaba a aceptar lentamente su condena.

Oh Cristo, estaba en problemas.

* * *

 **2.**

Cuando se convirtió en el Hombre Araña, su obsesión (porque no podía llamarle de otra manera), con el Señor Stark/Iron Man disminuyó.

Al menos, eso era lo que le gustaba creer. Ahora se la pasaba bastante tiempo volando alrededor de la ciudad, y ayudando a las personas. Con certeza, se las arregló para no tener tiempo para pensar en cierto atractivo/súper-héroe/playboy/billonario… a quién nunca en la vida conocerá.

Hasta que un después de un buen día, él regresa de la escuela y ve al Señor Stark, sentado en el sofá de la sala con May.

Peter cree que se va a desmayar.

Se queda mirando al hombre y el Señor Stark le devuelve la mirada, completamente relajado. Él es mucho más hermoso en persona, observa Peter, y desea que él pudiese estar completamente invisible y desaparecer, porque esto es demasiado, y no puede simplemente aceptarlo sin dejar de hacer algo estúpido. Tony Stark está en su casa… Tony Stark está…

En su cuarto.

Y la puerta está con seguro.

Eso era algo con lo que Peter ha soñado… bastante… pero cuando eso realmente pasa, no tiene idea de qué hacer o decir.

Por fortuna, si se pudiese llamar así, el Señor Stark lo hace por él.

Sabe que Peter es el Hombre Araña.

Y todo su entusiasmo es inmediatamente reemplazado con terror, — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Inquiere Peter, con sus ojos fijos en los labios del Señor Stark.

—Tengo una propuesta.

— ¿Cuál es?

— ¿Te gustaría ir a Alemania conmigo?

Peter piensa que le había escuchado mal, pero tan pronto alza la mirada, sabe que es verdad. El Señor Stark sabe que es el Hombre Araña… ¿y quiere trabajar con él?

Peter tiene que pellizcarse para asegurar que no está soñando.

Se encuentra tan sorprendido que es capaz de apartar todos los _malos_ pensamientos sobre el Señor Stark lejos.

Así es hasta que el Señor Stark tiene la intención de irse y Peter dispara sus telarañas, efectivamente atrapando su mano en la puerta y le detiene de irse lejos a decirle a Tía May.

El Señor Stark parece sorprendido pero hay una extraña chispa en sus ojos, algo que le evocaba a diversión… ¿y emoción? ¿Podría ser? La mente de Peter inmediatamente provee un buen número de ideas de lo que podría hacer teniendo al hombre incapaz de moverse y bajo su merced.

Como aprovechar el momento para besar sus labios.

Él no lo hace, por supuesto. Como buen chico, deja que el Señor Stark se vaya y trata con esfuerzo de no pensar en el hecho sobre qué tan cerca había estado de besarle en serio.

Y de cómo quiere hacerlo aún más ahora que lo ha visto en persona.

Estaba tan jodido.

* * *

 **3.**

Lo había salvado.

El Señor Stark le había salvado la vida.

Un minuto atrás, Peter se estaba ahogando. Sus ojos no podían ver más allá del agua oscura que le rodeaba. No puede respirar y se da cuenta que eso es todo.

Morirá esta noche.

Casi estaba listo para aceptarlo cuando alguien le jala fuera del agua. Peter tose y se retuerce, pero el agarre de Iron Man es muy fuerte. No le deja ir, no le suelta.

Finalmente cuando ambos están en la tierra, Peter se siente mucho mejor. Su corazón se ablanda y no podía estar más contento. ¡El Señor Stark vino por él! Después de semanas y semanas de ser ignorado, se había tomado el tiempo de ayudarle al saber que Peter estaba en problemas. Eso significaba que él debe preocuparse por él, ¿verdad?

Error.

Lo primero que hizo el Señor Stark fue regañarle, claramente furioso. Peter sabe que él mismo debería estar molesto ante esto, pero la verdad es que el Señor Stark es muy sexy cuando está molesto. Se imagina acercándose a él, removerle su armadura (porque de hecho podía, es lo suficientemente fuerte ahora), y besarle antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de negarse.

Después de todo, ¿no sería educado mostrar algo de gratitud hacia él por haberle salvado su vida?

Por poco lo hace, estaba a solo unos pocos pasos de llegar hasta dónde la armadura se encontraba, pero la máscara de hierro se deslizó y reveló… ningún rastro de él. El Señor Stark en realidad no estaba aquí junto a él.

Peter se congeló, sintiéndose como idiota y tratando de luchar contra el dolor que se esparcía desde su pecho, hacia todo su cuerpo por completo. Un dolor que definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con que el Cuervo le lanzara hacia el agua helada.

Por un momento, había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que el Señor Stark le importara lo suficiente como para venir a rescatarle en persona.

En vez de eso, había enviado a que una de sus estúpidas armaduras lo hiciera por él.

La rabia mezclada con tristeza le inundaba. Se dio la vuelta y se fue sin dirigirle ninguna otra mirada a la armadura de Iron Man. Si el Señor Stark llegara a decir algo, (aunque ¿por qué lo haría? A él claramente parece no importarle de todos modos), pues Peter no le escucharía porque estaba muy ocupado tratando de suprimir las lágrimas.

Aunque por supuesto, falla miserablemente en el intento.

* * *

 **4.**

— ¡Tú ni siquiera estás aquí! —Le grita Peter a la armadura, desquitando parte de su rabia y tristeza en el proceso.

Se olvida momentáneamente de como respirar apenas el Señor Stark da un paso adelante, saliendo de su armadura, con sus ojos oscuros perfectamente serios. Peter tuvo que frenar que un escalofrío saliera de su cuerpo.

Fue a partir de ese momento, que la situación va de mal en peor. El Señor Stark está realmente molesto con él. Peter puede entenderlo y no se complica en aceptar la ira emanar del hombre.

Su decepción, por otra parte… era algo que sencillamente no podía soportar.

Podía sentir como algunas de sus traicioneras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos cuando el Señor Stark le pidió que le devolviera el traje. Ambos no habían estado tan cerca del otro en meses, aunque al mismo tiempo, puede que esos miles de kilómetros les mantuviesen alejados incluso estando frente a frente. La distancia entre ambos era tanta, que cuando la mirada del Señor Stark se posa sobre él, Peter sabe que lo único que podía ver a través de esos ojos oscuros, era una falla. Un error garrafal.

Tuvo que frenarse a sí mismo de reír de manera histérica cuando toma la ropa prestada para cambiarse, teniendo al Señor Stark a sólo unos pocos metros de distancia de él. Si él entrara a la habitación, le vería desnudo. Algo que Peter había anhelado desde hacía tanto, sólo Dios sabía cuándo. Pero aquello, por supuesto, no pasa. El Señor Stark ni siquiera le mira, y Peter no puede evitar imaginarse a sí mismo confesándole la verdad, decirle cuánto en realidad significa para él, contarle sobre sus excesivas ganas de besarle, de solamente amarle y ser correspondido por él…

No obstante, él permanece callado, porque no había nada que decir.

Aquello dolía un millón de veces más, más que una herida obtenida en una pelea.

Y, a diferencia de los rasguños y cicatrices… aquél sentimiento no desaparecía.

* * *

 **5.**

Toma un buen tiempo… pero eventualmente, ambos vuelven a verse de nuevo.

Todos ganaban al final, al menos eso era lo que la gente decía, aunque no es como si Peter alguna vez lo hubiese creído antes. Pero ahora que podía ver el orgullo resplandeciendo en los ojos del Señor Stark, (aunque puede que éste lo negara si alguien se lo señalara), no puede estar más que feliz.

Al menos así lo era hasta que el Señor Stark le pidió que viviera en las nuevas instalaciones, como miembro oficial de los Vengadores. No obstante, Peter tiene que morderse la lengua para evitar que la respuesta afirmativa brotara de manera impulsiva fuera de sus labios.

En vez de eso, se niega y le responde con la primera mentira que cruza por su mente. Y a pesar de que el Señor Stark es un genio… parece funcionar. Probablemente debido a que el pobre hombre ni siquiera tenía idea sobre cuánto Peter le quiere. Como desea que los reporteros, Happy y la Señorita Potts desaparecieran, para que así Peter pudiera llevarle a cualquier parte en donde pudieran estar perfectamente solos.

Por supuesto, aquello no puede pasar, así que Peter se va. Este debería haber sido el día más feliz de su vida…

En vez de serlo, se convierte en el tercer peor día (justo después de que sus padres y tío Ben murieran)

 _Tal vez debería mantenerme alejado de él_ , piensa, y enseguida su corazón salta con dolor ante el mero pensamiento, dándose cuenta que vivir sin su Señor Stark sencillamente no encajaría para él. Demonios, si hasta probablemente moriría debido a esto.

Así que al final, él hace lo que normalmente había estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo.

Aparta sus sentimientos a un lado de la mejor manera que puede, y se concentra en ser el amigable Hombre Araña en vez de sólo ser él mismo.

 _Quizás si pretende por un buen tiempo que no ama al Señor Stark, pues entonces tal vez la misma mentiría se convertiría en una realidad._

* * *

 **+1**

 _Varios años después…_

Nunca sucedió.

Los años pasaban, pero los sentimientos de Peter permanecieron con él, siendo los mismos que tenía desde antaño. Si acaso, ahora éstos eran más profundos.

Por suerte, al convertirse en adulto, había aprendido a controlar mejor sus emociones. Ya no se encontraba nervioso ni balbuceaba como el niño que había sido cada vez que el Señor Stark se encontraba cerca (vale, ahora no lo hacía todo el tiempo).

Desafortunadamente para él, su atracción por el hombre en cuestión empeoraba. Pasaba cada bendita noche soñando con él, volviéndole loco… de manera lenta, pero segura.

Lo peor de todo esto, era que el Señor Stark seguía sin tener idea del efecto que causaba en su vida.

En ocasiones, Peter se entretenía cada vez que imaginaba la expresión que el Señor Stark tendría una vez supiera la verdad. Pero no permite que su mente se dirigiera hacia aquella dirección con frecuencia. Ya que no necesitaba más problemas que no pudiera manejar, muchas gracias. Él ya había tenido bastante de ellos como para cubrir lo que quedara del resto de su vida. De igual manera, las cosas para él no podrían empeorar más, ¿verdad?

Nuevamente, se equivocó.

Otra batalla se presentaba y ahora Peter pelea al lado de Iron Man, Máquina de Guerra, Visión y los demás. Ahora que ya era todo un adulto y formaba parte de los Vengadores, el Señor Stark ya no trataba de evitar que él luchara. No obstante, Peter en ocasiones le atrapaba con una expresión no muy convincente en su rostro cada vez que se ponía su traje de Spider-Man, pero el Señor Stark nunca le decía nada.

Hasta el día de hoy.

Estaban combatiendo a un grupo de villanos que intentaban lanzar una mega bomba por todo el centro de la ciudad, y así matar al alcalde junto a unos cuántos oficiales. En algún momento de la batalla, Peter observa como uno de los villanos se prepara para disparar a unos de los civiles, no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en nada más, así que actúa meramente por instinto.

Se posiciona con un salto de frente, y aparta a los que pueda.

Y luego recibe el disparo en su hombro.

El dolor es intenso pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar. La batalla termina no mucho tiempo después y los Vengadores regresan al Compendio. Debido a que su mano izquierda está debilitada por el impacto del disparo, no logra usar sus telarañas. Iron Man simplemente le localiza y vuela hasta él, llevándole por los aires hasta el Compendio, como si su peso no fuera ningún problema para él, los brazos de metal le rodeaban con fuerza y en cierta manera, era reconfortante.

Esto lo disfrutaría mucho más si no fuera porque su herida sangraba.

Una vez que se encontraron a salvo dentro de las instalaciones, el Señor Stark le soltó, saliendo de su traje de metal.

Y se veía tan _molesto._

— ¿En qué demonios pensabas, _mallitas_? —Le grita. El resto de los Vengadores le otorgan una mirada rápida para luego volver sabiamente a sus asuntos. Salen de la habitación, dejándoles solos en ella.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Miente, tratando de concentrarse en sus palabras y no en la manera en la que aquellos ojos café se oscurecían aún más cada vez que su mentor se enfurecía.

Esto no debería ser tan excitante.

 _Pero lo es._

— ¡Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando! —Le señala su brazo, con su ceño fruncido. — ¡De esto! ¿Por qué no tuviste más cuidado?

—Es sólo mi hombro. —Peter trata de quitarle importancia, encogiéndose un poco de sus hombros y… vaya, definitivamente no era una _muy_ buena idea. Intenta soportar el dolor a medida que respondía. —No es gran cosa.

— ¿No es _gran cosa_? —Tony Stark repite de manera incrédula, su pecho subía y bajaba con esfuerzo, tratando de mantener a raya su ira. —Ok, chico, suficiente. Estás castigado.

Ahora esta vez era el turno de que Peter se enojara. — ¿Qué _mierda_ …? —Le grita, — ¡No puedes castigarme!

—De hecho, sí puedo. —Replica Stark, —Ya que soy el líder oficial de los Vengadores, puedo decidir quién se va a las misiones y quién no. ¡Y te informo que no te pondrás el traje hasta que aprendas como cuidar de ti mismo!

— ¡Puedo cuidarme solo! ¡Ya no soy un niño!

— ¡Entonces deja de actuar como si fueras uno! —Le replica con rabia.

Hasta aquí llegó todo. Peter realmente intentó mantener la calma, pero finalmente su paciencia explota, siendo presa de sus impulsos. Finalmente acorta la distancia que les separaba, ignorando el dolor punzante en su hombro, empuja al Señor Stark hacia la pared y lo besa.

Tan pronto como sus labios se encuentran con los de Tony, (ya no podía llamarle "Señor Stark" ahora, no había vuelta atrás), éste se paraliza. Al notar su reacción, Peter está a punto de soltar sus labios y separarse de él, pero entonces un milagro sucede.

Tony comienza a devolverle el beso.

Lo que quedaba del poco autocontrol de Peter se desvaneció en un parpadeo. Especialmente cuando sus labios se deslizan un poco más abajo, rodeando con cuidado el cuello de Tony, haciéndole gemir.

—Peter…

El chico dirige su mirada hacia él. Tony está mirándole, con sus labios abiertos, sus mejillas ruborizadas… jamás en la vida se había visto tan hermoso como lo estaba ahora.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta, de manera calmada, cuidando de no arruinar este precioso momento.

Tony trata de hablar, decir algo, pero nada sale de sus labios. Peter no puede evitar enamorarse ante esto, de haberle dejado sin palabras, con sólo un beso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Finalmente Tony logra preguntar.

Y Peter se ríe en respuesta. Esta debe ser la pregunta más tonta que había escuchado alguna vez de él y su corazón logra derretirse ante esto porque vamos, ¿qué tan adorable puede ser?

Y aquél sentimiento puro y adorable se transforma en uno _caliente_ al momento en que Peter presiona su cuerpo con el de Tony nuevamente, evitando que escapara. Aunque no es que Tony estuviese intentándolo, pero mejor prevenir.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? —Le murmura Peter, mientras le besa en el cuello de nuevo. Su reacción ante esto es sublime, Tony comienza a estremecerse un poco y gime cuando Peter usa sus dientes para marcarle como suyo, dejándole un pequeño chupetón en su piel.

Con cierto esfuerzo, Peter se separa de él, observando los oscuros ojos de Tony. —Te estoy demostrando que ya no soy un niño. Te he querido desde que tenía… oh, no sé, ¿diez años? Y ahora que por fin soy lo suficientemente mayor…

Mientras hablaba, sus dedos se ocupaban de la camiseta de Tony, quitándosela por completo. Peter no desperdició ni un solo segundo para que sus labios vagaran desde la garganta de Tony, hasta su pecho. Se ocupa de uno de sus pezones con su boca y pudo escuchar como el billonario maldecía, sonriendo de manera traviesa sobre su caliente piel.

—…Por fin estoy haciendo lo que quiero, —logra terminar su oración cuando su boca es liberada. —La única pregunta es… —De nuevo sus labios se encuentran con los de Tony, quién no dudaba en corresponderle, —… ¿me lo impedirás?

Tony se queda mirándole por un momento, calmado. Peter siente como su inseguridad crece. Repentinamente toda su rabia y coraje desaparecen, y pudo sentirse como si tuviese quince años de nuevo, considerando lo diminuto que se sentía.

No obstante, Tony le rescata de nuevo.

Le acerca hacia su cuerpo, abrazándole con ganas, y le susurra las tres palabras más dulces que Peter jamás le había escuchado: —No. Dios, no.

Y luego le besa de nuevo. Esta vez, de manera apasionada.

El corazón de Peter se acelera por enésima vez, pero esta vez no era por el miedo ni la ira.

Sino que simplemente era de la más pura y absoluta felicidad.

Y ahora que finalmente la había encontrado…

Bueno, ya saben lo que las personas decían sobre una araña que se mantenía fiel a su telaraña.

Nunca la dejaba ir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas** ** Finales:** _Si pudiste sonreír aunque sea un poco al final, me gustaría saberlo. Y si deseas leer futuras traducciones de esta hermosa ship, puedes manifestarte con confianza en los comentarios ;)_

 _Gracias por leer~_


End file.
